UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 13
This is Issue 13 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This Issue is a Lee Everett-Centric Issue 13 I was lying on top of a bed when I was disturbed by the sound of a gunshot echoing throughout our camp, then more gunshots did the same thing. I quickly got up, gripping my knife, then I jogged towards Infected, while limping the entire time, who was getting his pistol out. “What the fuck was that Danny?” I ask him. “Fuck if I know!” Infected says, loading up his pistol. “Let’s go check it out, fuck weren’t Daryl and Cro going on a supply run. What if something happened to them? Fuck man hurry up!” I tell infected. “I’m fucking going my fastest, let’s go!” Infected says when he finishes. We start running as fast as we can to the store that Daryl and Cro decided to go to, but I’m falling behind because of my foot. I keep on running until we reach the store, only to find Cro standing in front of the store, looking very shocked. I look around quickly, after what happened to Kaffe I know that there could be some crazy fucker out there looking to shoot us any second. “What’s wrong?” Infected asks. “They, those, some asshole bandits came in here and shot us up, they killed Daryl.” Cro says, he continues to look down. I open the door of the store to look at Daryl, and I see his body, slumped against a counter. I look at the bandit corpses lying in front of Daryl, I walk up to his corpse, only to see multiple bullet wounds on him. I look away, turning to infected. “Multiple bullets in him, but he won’t reanimate, poor bastard.” I say. Then a barrage of bullets strike the aisle next to us, I quickly dive onto the ground, taking Infected down with me. Cro then dives onto the ground also, covering his head. I reach out for Daryl’s gun, I finally grab it, then lean against the counter, stretching my leg forward so I don’t hurt it anymore. My hear starts to beat faster with every beat, until it feels like my heart is beating every millisecond. “Holy fuck, what do we do Danny?” I ask Infected. “I don’t know, let me think!” Infected mutters out. He quickly scans the store, looking for any possible exits, then his eyes land on the back of the store, he turns to me and quickly says “There’s a door back there, if one of us could cover the others they could get out safely, but it’s a different story for the one who covers.” “I’ll cover you guys.” I quickly mutter out. “Lee you don’t need to do it, I’ll do it, I don’t want you guys to die” Infected says. “Listen Danny, the group needs you, and Cro could do more than me right now. So you guys go now, no objections!” I say. “Fine, Cro go first” Infected says. “NOW!” I yell as I peek my head over the counter. Cro gets up and starts sprinting towards the back exit, I point my gun at the bandits and start firing at them, I can get a good look at them as they start taking cover now, there seems to be about ten, each armed with a type of rifle. “Cro got out, I guess it’s my turn, Lee I want you to know if anything happens, you’re my best friend. You’re like a brother to me man, make it out of this okay.” Infected says. “No promises Danny.” I say and look back at the bandits “GO!” I yell. Then I hop out of the cover this time, shooting a bullet through the window, every second my heart racing, as if in competition to see how fast it could beat. I keep on firing a bullet, backing up as quick as I can, hoping not to get shot. Then I turn around quickly and sprint towards the back door, bullets hitting everything near me. I reach the back door and push it open. I burst through the door, and fall down, gasping for breath. Then I look around and see Infected and Cro aren’t there. I open the door to the outside and walk outside. Then my heart sinks as I see what’s in front of me, a giant herd shambling towards the store, probably attracted by all the noise, and I quickly grip my gun. Deaths none Category:Issues Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse